Fire Emblem Fates Crossing
by When you write in bed
Summary: After learning all of the truths surrounding the War between Nohr and Hoshido, Corrin has set out to get the two sides to join up with him, and take down the true enemy. But what is it that keeps happening to save him from danger, as if some god is watching over him? Fates story from Repurposed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In front of the small group, the city of Cyrkensia was burning, its beautiful architecture crumbling to the flames.

With the sharp taste of ash in his mouth, all he could do is stare at the damage being done to the city. Battle flags were burning, and war cries could be heard from across the water.

"How can this be happening?" the man asked, sword gripped tightly in his hand, though it seemed that it would fall from how badly he was shaking.

With a soft sigh, someone standing not too far away felt the same but showed no such emotion, spots of black marking her blue hair.

"Such is the world of war; something like this is never too far away. Events that may not have been based on certain actions are read in a certain way, and result in certain outcomes," she said, ready to support her allies.

Far from where the group was preparing to engage, the two most powerful auras on the field could be felt, as the loud crackle of energy from their swords clashing was ringing loudly in the air. One of the warriors, clad in bright red and white armor, clasped in his hands a blade crackling with lightning, checked his surroundings before reengaging his contender, a rider dressed in black with a sword radiating purple energy.

"Oh, they're really going for it. I would hate to be the one that has to break them up, that's practically suicidal," an archer called out, his bow glowing with green energy, readying himself to fight his kin.

"Well, this can't last forever, and the sooner we end this, the better we are, right sweetie?" a rather busty lady called, pulling the lord into her bosom, much to his protest.

"Ah, Camilla. Let go," he whined, flailing to get out of her firm grip.

Taking his cue for help, the blue-haired dancer stepped forward, ready to tell the group their objective.

"We are to make sure that both sides are unable to reach Corrin so that he can push forward and interrupt the fight between Xander and Ryoma. For now, our priority is to get them to stop fighting each other so that the start to listen to us," she said, water starting to ripple around her.

Taking the opportunity as Camilla let him go to get on her mount, Corrin started to steady his blade, before giving a nod of confirmation.

"Let's go!"

Arrows and spells were flying, as the attempt to push towards the center of the destroyed city was starting to get harder and harder, with both armies quickly regaining the territory that they lost in the initial push by Corrin's militia.

But there was little concern for it; the main goal was to get the fighting between the commanders to stop, and there was no reason to take back what wasn't needed.

"Milord, keep an eye out for Kaze, he should be returning soon," a woman dressed in a maid outfit said, following her lord around and throwing daggers at odd targets that managed to evade him.

"It may be better if you did Felicia, your eyes have been better at that than I was," Corrin responded, before turning a bit too quickly and running into part of a wall.

Brushing off his run-in, Corrin started to wonder if anything he could say would affect what his brothers would think. For now, he had Sakura and Takumi behind him, and with Camilla on his side, he had a feeling Elise wouldn't be far behind.

The thought was quickly interrupted with a close call from a lance, followed up with a sword slash to his face.

"Hey, you seem pretty good. I didn't get to stick my lance through your head," a lady mounted on a horse giggled, putting Corrin off a bit.

"Now, now, Peri, we can't kill him; Lord Xander may not take it too kindly that we killed him when there is a chance to saving him," the mercenary following her sighed, sword twirling in his hand.

"Aw, but killing is so fun, can we kill the girl with him instead?" Peri asked before someone swooped down in front of them on a wyvern.

"You could try, but I might kill you first," a voice of honey laced with arsenic said, causing shivers down both sides.

"Go on, sweetie, I'll make sure that you make it there," Corrin's defender said, and he promptly did, not wanting to see what horrors would come.

"Lady Camilla?" the mercenary asked, sounding as if he wet himself.

"Oh, boo! When we fought for practice, you always won! It's not fair!" Peri cried, backing away from the monster in disguise.

"Oh, come now, Laslow, Peri, surely you heard from my dear brother about this?" Camilla asked, wyvern screeching.

A few yards away, the pair took a quick break for a drink, looking if Kaze was near. "Even if she isn't going to kill you, I'd still hate to be on the receiving end of her ax," Felicia shuddered, guiding Corrin's flask down a bit to keep water from entering his nose.

"Yeah, even in her spars against Leo, she would be relentless," Corrin reminisced, recalling the bruised and battered mage after a brief five-minute trail against their elder sister.

Finishing their break, they were about to continue moving when a blur of green passed by, before coming back and stopped in front of Corrin.

"Kaze, did you find them?" Corrin asked, pleased to see his retainer return.

"Yes, milord. There is a less fortified way to reach them, but that means we risk having to go back into areas where they know we're here," the ninja responded bowing down, before remembering that it was better if he stood.

"Is there another way?" Corrin asked, wondering what else they could do.

Glancing around, Kaze seemed unsure if he should answer, but decided to anyway.

"There is, milord, but I would offer it as a last resort. There are several paths from destroyed buildings that lead to them, but it seems as if they're being destroyed by invisible enemies. If we were to risk going there, something may collapse and injure someone," Kaze responded as if he was unsure of his report.

"Invisible enemies you say?" Corrin asked, turning back to Felica for confirmation for what the man said.

Staying quiet for a bit, Corrin seemed to think about what was the best solution to take.

"Show us the path with destroyed buildings, and see if you can get Sakura and Camilla to join us as well. If the invisible enemies are what I think they are, there may be some way to convince my brothers," Corrin decided, and Kaze bowed quickly, before leaping up to guide them.

Taking a quick break to catch her breath, Sakura was being escorted by her retainers between allied groups to heal their soldiers, when she ran into two particular beings.

"Oh, this is not looking pretty," one of them said, tails swaying in the wind.

"It would be better if you tried a bit harder," the other one said, slamming something into the ground, before turning around and spotting the trio.

"Ah, no, I don't want to fight you," Sakura yelped, as her retainers took a defensive position, waiting for an attack, before the two collapsed, and their bodies changed to more human like shapes.

"Are they alright?" Sakura asked, before someone leapt in front of her, bowing as he landed.

Leaning against a wall, both Corrin and Felica were starting to wonder if this was actually a good idea.

After arriving at one of the paths, Corrin insisted that they move forward, and that he would count on Kaze and Camilla to get Sakura to him safely. Now, he was up against more enemies than he could possible take on, and Felica had a rather nasty gash against her shoulder. Their options were starting to get smaller.

"Milord."

"Yes, Felica?"

"Seeing how things are, I may not have another chance to tell you this, but I wonder if I should."

"You don't have to worry too much, either we die here, or you get your chance."

"It's not that kind of thing though, not really meant to be said out loud."

"Hey, you say it or you don't."

Mumbling around a bit and throwing one more dagger, she leaned into his ear, and before she could say anything, a beam of lightning flew by, destroying all the enemies in front of them, and even stopping the sounds of the rest of the battle.

Looking on in shock, both lord and retainer attempted to process what was happening, before Corrin felt something plop onto his head.

Attempting to pick it up, he was rather confused when he couldn't see what he was holding.

"Well, if we need proof of invisible enemies, we have it right here."

Clashing their blades once more, the two warriors were starting to tire, struggling to keep up with their own movements.

"I must say, for someone low enough to attack like this unprovoked, you have a lot of skill, Norhian coward," Ryoma spat, readjusting his stance.

"I could say the same to you, though we had nothing to do with this attack, you dirty liar," Xander huffed, scrubbing some grime off his armor.

Getting back into position, the two charged, before some yelled "Stop!" and a large ball of water flew between them, forcing them to separate to avoid getting hit.

Glancing at the direction it came, the two paused for a moment, as if unsure of what they were seeing.

Corrin was being supported up by Felica, being followed what appeared to be Sakura and Camilla, but only their bodies.

"You're both wrong, neither of you attacked this city," Corrin started to huff, as the priestess and the rider started to remove whatever was obscuring their faces, passing them to their brother.

"Camilla, I expected better than this from you; are you so willing to throw your country away for one traitor?" Xander huffed, unfazed by the display, as Ryoma started to grow tense.

"Sakura, you stay away from her!" he yelled, cautious of his youngest sibling so close to the enemy, causing Corrin some frustration.

"Did both of you not see?! They were wearing helmets that kept their faces from being seen. Helmets of invisible enemies," Corrin started to huff again, starting to lose his balance a bit, before chucking the helmets to the ground, the metal rattling against the cobble path.

This time, the two took interest in the invisible gear, before feeling a type of energy they never felt before.

"There's another party involved, bent on removing both kingdoms from the earth, controlling father from behind the curtains," he continued, looking at Xander wobbling a bit more.

"How very interesting," Ryoma panned, "And tell me, who is controlling the Norhian king then?"

Huffing a bit more, Corrin started lean back further, before barely getting out, "Just join me at the canyon when the skies change," before Felica lowered him, asking Camilla to get something out of her pocket, concern written on all their faces.

Silence continued to carry through the site, before Ryoma started to turn around, as if preparing for a retreat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Xander asked, turning to face his adversary once more.

"You say that you value your brother, and that you fight to bring him back. Now here he comes, offering a way to get him to join you once more, and only think of the current battle. Maybe you care more about this war, prince."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With the flow of battle starting to end, Camilla was a bit uneasy sitting in front of the tent where Corrin was lying down, his breath heavy with the strain of a fever. It had always threatened his stability in battle when he would tire rather quickly compared to everyone else, so they were pushed for time.

In a sense, hearing that Corrin was alive enough to have to be dealt with was some form of relief for her, as she wondered if he had died somewhere if he pushed too hard.

Easing up when she saw Felicia come out of the tent, Camilla stood up and attempted to enter, but she was blocked with a hand coming from the maid.

"I know you want to check on him, but for now, let him rest. That last fight took more than it should've, probably the emotional strain from having to face both of them at once," Felicia sighed, rubbing her hands together.

Sighing a bit, Camilla pouted, as if she didn't have the authority to ignore what Felicia just said, but did as she was told, and sat back down, waiting in the strange silence that was her anxiousness.

There was seemingly something so wrong with having him fight like this, even if it was the only way to have him survive with Garon as his father, something about it just seemed so off to Camilla.

Sitting down next to her, Felicia felt the negative aura that Camilla was emanating, she sat there uncomfortably, as if waiting for her retainers to call for her and take her away to do something in Corrin's place. The wait didn't take long though, as Kaze quickly appeared, with information that was seemingly leaked to him from Saizo, returning the favor from their encounter with Kotaro in Mokushu.

* * *

When he started to get up out of bed, Corrin heard the slight chatter outside of his tent and tried to walk over to listen to what was happening.

It didn't help that he tripped over the seat that was placed next to his cot, making an audible thump, quickly followed by Felicia and Kaze rushing into the tent.

Helped out of his tent and into the common, the trio made their way over to the strategy tent, with Takumi and Camilla waiting inside, along with their retainers.

"So, what is our next move?" Corrin asked after Camilla let him go, trying to regain his balance starting the meeting.

"As we already know, we need to meet the Rainbow Sage to make progress with the Seal of Flames," Takumi started, pointing to a spot on the map in the middle of the table.

"The only way to reach him at this time of year is leaving through the port town of Dia, but we have word that the Nohrian Navy is near there, meaning a confrontation is unavoidable," Kaze continued, pulling little circles to show the number of enemies that they would be expecting.

"How outnumbered would we be?" Corrin asked, seeing what type of plans would be necessary to pull off such an attack.

Kaze had piled nine circles together to represent the enemy, before pulling a little half circle to show their numbers.

"This is only the case if the full force manages to be ready, as they are yet to land there. The town doesn't have enough docks for all their ships to land, so if we catch them when they're unloading the first few ships," Kaze emphasized, pulling seven of the circles to the side, "we may still have a chance of securing the town."

* * *

Walking through the halls of the candlelit castle back in Nohr, it was fair to say that Xander's feathers were somewhat ruffled.

First and foremost, a battle that surely would've gone his way ended in a draw, and secondly, the enemy commander had the balk to say that he cared more for the war than his siblings.

What absurd proposition; he did care for his siblings, it was only that he had to prioritize the war to have them be safe, and that the country should be able to welcome back their heroes of war, should they not.

Pausing at his thought, Xander shook it aside, worrying about the philosophy of the war later.

"Brother," a voice called from the end of the hall and leading up to the stairs of the throne room, seemingly waiting for Xander's presence.

"Leo," Xander called back, walking up to his more magically gifted brother, waiting for whatever question would soon follow.

"How did the battle fare?"

"The results could've been better, but Corrin ended up interrupting it along with Camilla."

"Ah, I had heard of her desertion, but hearing you speak of it, confirms it, yes?"

"That was the least of the things, though. Corrin had mentioned something about father being controlled, by someone, though who it would be is a surprise to me."

"About that, there is something that I want you to see."

As the two men walked off, behind one of the pillars, someone had been listening in on their conversation, and with her silent resolve, prepared to act on her own.

* * *

The move to the town of Dia had taken about two days march, and the camp was being set up around the hill overlooking the town. As the intelligence report confirmed, the outline of the fleet could be seen on the horizon, but it looked like there was still some time to secure the town.

Sitting down on top the hill, Corrin looked down at the place that was soon to be a battleground. He wondered if the fate that fell upon Cyrkensia would happen again to the peaceful port town, defenses only meant for small pirate raids. The thoughts of another great battle for no purpose kept flashing in his mind, the smell of a burning city still in his system.

"It feels strange, doesn't?" a voice called from behind, picking him out of his thoughts.

"A strange tranquility before the chaos of a battle, where a small mistake can mean the difference between ten dead or a thousand. Yet you must stand and lead, guide those who without cause, shall crumble. Such is the case for those who wish change."

Glancing around for a potential assailant, Corrin quickly jumped to his feet, a small charge of energy coming from his hand.

"You need not fight me, for even if you did, our fight would be over before your next heartbeat. Instead, head my words, prince of fate," the voice reappeared behind him, turning around only to see no one.

"You have done well to come this far, but things tend to go down a certain path, no matter how much you may try to fight it. The question then becomes, how do you make small differences that benefit the most people and hurt the fewest people. This next battle will be a test of your ability to help lift people up, be they friend or foe. Be sure you properly display this to me."

Glancing around for the source again, Corrin found that it disappeared as soon as it came but felt as if he saw a face flash in front of him, if only for the briefest of a moment.

Despite what he thought he saw, it didn't change was someone else had seen, and it was unsettling to her.

"Are you alright?" Azura asked, as if she was had to pull from her entire well of courage to say that.

Confused by the look of fear on her face, Corrin checked his body, before shrugging, not really clear on what she had meant.

"What was so dangerous about that?"

Falling to the ground, it was as if Azura had seen a ghost that truly haunted her, she dared not look at Corrin, as if the presence of whatever she had seen had cursed him.

"It was a being that shouldn't be here; the power of a dragon from a world not of our own, for its power would ruin all that it touches," Azura started to shudder, thinking about the danger of whatever it was.

"Tell me everything that it told you."

* * *

Looking out to the port once more, Corrin was now more than certain that the pressure was on, no way to get around it.

If what Azura told him was true, the success of the entire campaign would hinge on this battle, not if they won or lost, but if the strange figure approved of their actions.

So concerned was he that Corrin had sat down with everyone in camp for a bit, as if something would change if he did so.

"Are you alright milord?"

"Yes, just fine, why?"

"You just seem a bit tense, and you suddenly tried to talk to everyone in camp. Not that you don't care for them, but you would never sit down and talk that long one on one before."

Looking down, he wondered if he should tell her, if he could trust her to support him with the kind of knowledge that he had.

Thinking about if for a bit, he shook his head, turning it away from her.

"Something else is now at play. Whether it's good or bad for us is yet to be determined, but now we must be careful. One wrong move, and this whole world will fall, long before the skies switch."

Staying quiet and listening, she attempted to understand what she was told.

"This being came to me and said that our actions in this next battle will be a strong indication of which way he will fall. What is it that ensures that we fall in his favor and protect ourselves from him."

* * *

With the ship rocking on the waves, they had collected their assault force into their main ships and were getting ready to prepare the landing.

Staring at the town ahead, the commander of the force seemed unsure of this choice.

For all he knew, he most likely wouldn't be able to defeat his enemy, and it was solely based on the fact that he didn't know if he could do it.

Despite the fact that he wished to fulfill a knight's duty, something about it just didn't seem to fit. Maybe it was the fact that it was an innocent town caught in the crossfire, or that he was not certain of his victory, but whatever it was, it didn't feel right.

But orders were orders, and they would finally land in Port Dia.

* * *

 **AN: it's been a long time since I had time for this. Hopefully, this story isn't so dead that it no longer has any traction.**

 **All I can say is that freshmen year of college is coming to a close, and I should be able to get more out then.**


End file.
